Gaasaku Music Drabble
by RayenOfDeadStarsAndPlanets
Summary: the Ipod Music Challenge thingy. ratings variy but set at T for some room. they are very shitty so flame please but be nice or i come hurt you. will be complete but i will randomly update so yea. says gaasaku but may have others involed.
1. Next contestant Nickelback

**AN: OK so this is a music drabble thingy. And well I will be randomly updating. Most are very shitty and focus on gaasaku but may go else where. Not totally sure…this IS my first drabble-y thing so go easy. If they don't make any sense sorry but they are just little pieces of possible one-shots so don't yell at me to much. Please?

* * *

**

Next contestant. Nickelback. 3:35-

"Wait for it boys. 5-4-3-2-1." I said, watching my girlfriend serve drinks to a table of guys. As promised one grabbed her ass. I stalked over and said "Was that your hand on my girlfriend?" "N-n-no." he stuttered out. I turned around to talk to Sakura when damn if there wasn't another guy talking to her and buying her drinks. "Dammit keep your hands off." I said grabbing a hold of the guy. 'I hate what she's wearing!' "Was that your hand? I wish you'd do it again. I'll watch you leave here limping." I growled. "She is mine!"

**

* * *

AN: isn't that great? 3 minutes and 35 seconds and that is what comes out? -sweat drops- flame away….I know its shit. I did say that up at the top. Like I said it could turn into a songfic or a one-shot but I don't know. If any one wants to use any of these for a story please PM me and let me know and give me credit for it please? Thank you. Review now please.**


	2. Sound of Madness Shinedown

**AN: Hey so this is the second one…..oh yea! I. OWN. NOTHING! So yea read now. Like I said before if they don't make sense I'm sorry. Rating: K

* * *

**

Sound of Madness. Shinedown. 3:54-

"Yea I get you're an outcast but I don't care. Everyone hates you and no one owes you anything. Let me guess they call you another loose cannon gone bi-polar?" She said wrapping her arms around me. "I wrote the book on pain so don't worry." She kisses my forehead lovingly. "I created the sound of madness and now it won't leave me. And it burns." I screamed hysterically. "The darkest hour never comes in the night but in the middle of the day. I understand. Trust me I do." She said trying to calm me. "I know that as well as you do." She sat there with me, trying desperately to stop my screams for hours.

**

* * *

AN: Well that was shit. But on a very small bright side any one could turn this into a story if they wanted to. Or maybe I could. I don't know. Review please.**


	3. Crushcrushcrush Paramore

**AN: OK so I'm warning you now. This one gets confusing even for me and I wrote it so. Sakura's PoV. The last two were Gaara's. And I am really sorry for how complicated this one is. I heard the song and this is what came out. Damn my stupid muse that hates my guts. Please forgive me. Rating: K+. Oh yea and they are supposed to be singing to each other where the ****words are in _slanted print. _****OK? Words in 'single quotation marks' are thoughts.

* * *

**

Crushcrushcrush. Paramore. 3:11.-

"_I got a lot to say to you. I noticed your eyes are always glued to me and it makes no sense."_ I said as we danced at a club, leaning up so he could hear me. _"Well they taped over your mouth and scribbled out the truth with their lies. _I have to work this week sorry babe." He said smirking down at me as we played our game. "But nothing compares to being home alone with you, you know that." My husband of three months said kissing me. "It still feels like a dream." I said as he walked away. 'If he wants to play it like a game then it's on.' _"I'd rather waste my whole life pretending then forget you for one whole minute." _I said following him. "Hey I gotta get ready OK?" I said as I caught up with him. "Give me a hint?" he asked. _"Rock and roll baby don't you know we're all alone now. I need something to sing about." _I said as I went up to the DJ's stand and got ready to sing. I met eyes with him and he smirked. 'Gotta love that man.'

**

* * *

AN: Sucks ass doesn't it? Basically Sakura sings at a club. Please review and tell me if I should stop and destroy every copy I have of this or not.**


	4. Never Too Late Three Days Grace

**AN: Here is the fourth one. Once again it's Sakura's PoV. Rating: T. T because of the song and like attempted/ accidental suicide attempt. I don't own the rights to these. I own the CD's of the songs. The paragraphs are important as like time skips and where I was too lazy to add stuff.

* * *

**

Never too late. Three days grace. 3:29-

"Come on baby hold on." I said holding tightly to Gaara's hand as the EMTs rush him to the ambulance. "It'll be alright. Can't we just try to stay alive? Baby its not too late it's never to late." I said as we rush to the hospital.

"Naruto do you know why?" I asked his best friend. "No clue. Sorry Sakura." He said as he sat in the hospital waiting room chairs with me, head in his hands. 'I gave up everything I own. I moved from my home. When I said it would be alright still Temari told me you wanted to end your life. Why? Am I not enough?' I thought to my self sitting with him.

"The world we knew won't come back. The time we lost can't get back. The life we had won't return again." I said, kissing his head and standing. "This world, your world is not what I excepted and I guess I don't belong." I said standing at the door. "Baby we'll turn it around. It's not too late it's never too late. Today was an accident I love you Sakura and always will." He pleaded as I left in tears.

**

* * *

AN: So how was it? Please tell me. I really don't know where any of this come from….sorry.**


	5. Break Three Days Grace

**AN: Ugh I hate this one. Rating: K+. Sorry this one sucks. Gaara's PoV. I have no idea where this was meant to go.

* * *

**

Break. Three Days Grace. 3:13-

"Ugh this is so pointless and stupid." I said as a pink haired girl at my right nods. "Tonight my head is spinning. I need something to pick me up. I've tried but nothing is working. I won't stop, won't say I've had enough. Tonight I start a fire. Tonight is the night I break away from pushy, clingy parents, stupid and annoying boyfriends and get out of here." I look at her. "Break away from everything and everyone. If you don't like the way this place is take your self to higher places." I said causing her to look at me. "What about you?" She questions. "At night I feel like a vampire. It's not right but I just can't give it up. I'll try to get myself higher." I replied. "Well then." She said standing and dragging me up with her. "We're gonna light it up. Tonight we start the fire. Tonight we break away from everyone we know. If you can't stand the way this place is lets take our self's to higher places. My motorcycle is out front." She said as I laughed and followed running out the door. She throws me a helmet and asked, "What's your name?" Gaara and yours is?" I replied getting on behind her. "Sakura." She said as we took off for higher places.

**

* * *

AN: Like I said I have no idea where this is supposed to go. Sorry. Please reiew.**


	6. Woke Up This Morning Nickelback

**AN: Hey I like this one better then the last one trust me. Gaara's PoV again and Sakura doesn't say much in it so. Rating: T. T cuz of a cuss word here and there. This song has been eating at me do use it for something like when I hear this song I think of Grandma what's-her-name that dies rescuing Gaara.

* * *

**

Woke Up This Morning. Nickelback. 3:50.

I stood over grandma's grave. 'A tiny church, a tiny town and not a tear was spent.' Not how I wanted this. I'm hating all of this. I felt Sakura's arms wrap around my waist. I felt tears in my eyes. "Now I know why I hide my love from you some days. I didn't mind keeping it bottled up inside me. Then you came around and tore down the wall around me. Looks like you found me…now I know why I felt like shit when I woke up this morning." I said as I turned in her arms to face her. "I've been a loser all my life. If you don't like ain't nothing making you stay. Ain't a woman on the planet who can deal with this. I'm hating all of this. You found me, the real me and yet here you stand. With me." I said gesturing to her. She smiled a little and nods telling me to continue. "I'm hating the fact that I don't know what to do and that I'm so in love with you and-" She shuts me up with a kiss.

**

* * *

AN: Finally done. Review. I really don't like this one. Its meant to be AU so yea.**


	7. The Crow and The Butterfly Shinedown

**AN: OK this one I actually like so here. Gaara's PoV. Rating: K. once again **_**slanted print **_**is where Gaara is singing to Sakura's grave. Cuz she's dead.

* * *

**

The Crow and The Butterfly. Shinedown. 4:14

"_I painted your room at midnight so I'd know yesterday was over. I put all of your books on the top shelf even the one_ with the four leaf clover I found and gave to you on our first date. _I took down all of your pictures and wrapped them in a newspaper blanket. I haven't slept in what seems like a century and now I can barely breathe." _I said to her grave, watching a crow chase a butterfly and dandelions disappear into the summer sky. "Remember _when we were getting as high as outer space? I never thought you would slip away. I was a little too late. Your words still serenade me. Your lullabies won't let me sleep. I've never heard such a haunting melody oh its killing me. I can hardly breathe." _I said, tears falling down my face. "I never thought you would fall from me. It's like the crow chasing the butterfly. Dandelions dancing away, lost into the summer night sky. I'm so sorry. I love you Sakura. I miss you. I was just a little too late." I said before walking away from my wife's grave, still crying.

**

* * *

AN: so how was it? Good or what? You tell me please and uh this maybe the last for a while so yea…**


	8. How You Remind Me Nickelback

**AN: omg please forgive me for not updating! My muse died on me again! (With this anyway). So here ya go. I like this one. Rating: T. T cuz of the suicide thingy. This is really depressing though.

* * *

**

Nickelback. How You Remind Me. 3:44:

"_I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't meet you. You remind me I am human. I'm sorry I handed you an already broken heart. I swear I love you! Living with me must have damn near killed you. Please forgive me. Are we really having fun yet? Are we really better apart? I couldn't make it as a poor man stealin. This is how you remind me of who I was meant to be. Take me back! I was so wrong! Those five words are we having fun yet, keep running through my head. Please take me back!_

_-Gaara."_

Sakura's hands shook as she read his letter. She had gotten it too late. He had commetied suicide three days pior to her getting it.

Two weeks later Sakura joined him in the afterlife.

**

* * *

AN: was that crap or what? God I hate this one, really depressing. Please review!**


	9. Over and Over Nelly ftTim McGraw

**AN: OK so this is rated K+. Oh and it's Naruhina too. And I guess a hint of gaasaku. Well past both of them as well as a hint of -shivers- sasuhina! That's for my bestie! Rachel-chan! =^.^=. Love you gurlie! Well for once that's it.**

* * *

_Over and Over. Nelly ft. Tim McGraw-4:14._

"I can't take it. I remember every single detail of when she left! I can't keep going on not loving her! I can't keep seeing her with Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, pacing in front of Gaara talking about Hinata leaving him. "It's all in my head. I keep seeing her everywhere I go. I think about it over and over again and I just can't shake it. It was just a hug, I wasn't being unfaithful. I can't do it any more!" Naruto shouted, collapsing to the ground sobbing. Gaara just sighed and tried to comfort his best friend, lost in his own memories of the last time he had seen his girlfriend walk out of his door. 'Sakura…' he thought to himself.

* * *

**OK so that's it. Hinata saw Naruto getting a hug or something from….lets go with Ino and got sick of his excuses and shit and left him for Sasuke (why Rachel? Why?). Sakura left Gaara… I don't know why. I wrote this during math when I was supposed to be taking notes and I passed the test we took on the notes! Haha!**


End file.
